Draco Malfoy Love Story Hate n' Love Trouble
by XxVampireWitchXx
Summary: It's my first story so don't be too hard on me!


**Chapter 1 - Hate n' Love trouble [A Draco Malfoy Love Story] ****First day's disaster**

Hi. Figures that such a person like me are stuck in rainy London in an old train, right? Well, you'll understand more if I begin at the actually start.  
My name is Annabelle LeMurray; but just Belle Murray for short. I'm a seventeen year old girl, half french and half English.

My biggest dream is to get into Voldemort army as and eatheaters. The only thing that stood in my way right now was that I might not manage to get into Slytherin, the house at Hogwart school of witchcraft and wizardry that was placed in London.

As you probably don't know is that Slytherin is the house where Voldemort choose his followers, it kind of sucks since I went to Beauxbatons for six whole year before my parents decided it was time for me to prepare myself for the honored day when Voldemorttorture me by burning me with the Dark Mark. Of course I wanted to have the Dark Mark, but everyone says it's just itching a bit. I don't really believe them though, Deatheaters always lies.

I was sitting in an empty compartment for myself, reading my book of curses and counter curses. It was a nasty piece of art, the book was actually a living book who could easily shred anything that comes between the pages or sharp teeth. "... you should have seen the face on Potter when I hexed him." A platinum blond haired boy snickered, walking through the door and smirking nonchalantly without noticing me. Of course he didn't see me there, after all, I had morphed into a wavy haired brunette, with blue eyes, sand skin and particular normal body. "Ey, this is my compartment, so fuck off." I snapped, pointing my wand at the blond guy. He didn't seem nice at all, otherwise I would've been much kinder to him than that.

"Well, well, what do we have here dear Blaise", He asked, peering his eyes at me, "a normal piece of meat here." He was definitively not kind, more like a bratty, selfish and nonchalant jerk. "It's not always the outer beauty you should be looking at, it exist more inside than you'll ever know dear." I growled, twitching my wrist and muttered a spell. His feet got knocked away from under him by an invisible force, he groaned in pain when his pretty butt hit the floor. "Have you ever heard about Beauty and the Beast? Don't do the same mistake, you're quite good looking enough for me." I said, smiling sweetly at him when he stood up and glared furiously at me. "I don't read muggle garbage."

"But Drakie Poo, she didn't say anything about reading!" A shrieking voice came from outside, and a pug faced, chubby girl stormed through, pointing her wand at me. "How dare you use a spell at my Drakie Poo?" She yelled, "Cru.." Stupid mutt, tried to use the unforgivable curse on me [crucio)  
"Protegas!" (makes a shield that can even block the 'avada kadavra' curse) I whispered before she was finished, the spell didn't hit me, I felt a light pressure on the shield. "obscuro!" I muttered bored, pointing it at the pug faced girl's eyes, and a black lace covered her eyes, making her totally blind. I gently placed my wand into my pocked again and looked down on my fists, and shook my head.

"Pathetic, you're a pathetic dueller." I hissed, pushing her, so she fell backwards and down on the seat, "just sit down. I'm coming back later and if she says one word, I'm gonna stupify her out a' here." I grabbed my bag and hurried out, _Jackasses_. Since Dumbledore had changed the dressing code, we'd been allowed to wear whatever we wanted as long as we had something visible in the color of our house. It didn't mean all the cloths, maybe a tie or a jacket.

I had picked the perfect outfit for my sorting, of course I knew I'd end up in Slytherin, both my parents ended up there, so why not me too? I pulled out my stilettos, the deep crimson red (strapless) dress, it reached me right over my knees (as the rules says it must be) and my make up plus the accessory I always took with me when I needed good luck. At the same time I morphed back to my normal beautiful self. The jerks are going to get a shock when they see me.

I picked up the black rose and fastened it on the right side of my hair and let the light curls fall down on my shoulders. "...she's an excellent spell caster, she's advanced!" Someone said, I recognized pug face voice snort. I smirked and picked up my lipstick and put on so that my perfect lips was covered with a seductive reddish color.  
I slid open the compartment door and smirked when I saw Blaise's jaw drop, at least I thought his name was Blaise.

"I know, some people just get everything", a vampire like laughter came through my lips, "and I am one of them." I said, shrugging my shoulders careless. "Who may I ask are you?" The platinum blond haired boy asked, smirking lustfully, his eyes just shone with so much desire for me, well actually my body if I have to be most exact. "Ah, I see you've given the lady her sight back _Drakie_ _Poo_", pug-face glared hatefully at me, "you looked better with it on darling, but it's not my fault you don't have any fashion taste." I looked her up and grimaced, not a pretty sighed must I say. Rather disgusting actually.

"Shut up before I'll fight you again", pug-face snarled, her hand twitched down to her wand, " this time I'll win".  
I snorted of the preposterous thought of her defeating me, in Beauxbatons we learned much more advanced thing. But she was quite smart that figured out that I was the same girl as before, but obviously it was just because I said_ Drakie Poo_ as she called the jerk before. "I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself before _Drakie,_ my name is Annabelle LeMurray".

The blond jerk smirked in delight by knowing my name and stood up and bowed down slightly, "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you." He said, taking my hand and kissing it in the french nasty way. I smiled sarcastically and pulled my hand away from his grip. He seemed a bit taken back by that action from my side, "sorry to say it jerk, but the pleasure is on your side only, by the way, go back to your mommy and say she better tutor you perfect and proper manners around your lover." I said, nodding my head towards pug face. "Ah, you must be a true Slytherin for having such a beautiful and sharp silver tongue." Blaise interrupted, before all three of us began to argue loudly. I really liked him much better at once, though he wasn't so hot as Draco.

"Both my parents went to Slytherin but sent me to France to go to that shitty school there, then back here to become one of m' Lords deatheaters." I announced, smiling sweetly at Draco before glaring slightly at pug face. "I really didn't get your name before, what was it again?" I asked, my lack of interest made my voice tired and bored.  
She wasn't so much to pay attention to, after all she probably was just one of Draco Malfoy whores.  
It's not like I know Draco, he just seems like the kind of type that goes by the motto 'used things are throwaways'.

It's one of the kinds I think is disgusting and they act like females lays long beneath their league. I'm possibly sure of that females are so much smarter than males, but nobody wants to see the truth. "Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson." She spat out, almost hitting me with her disgusting saliva, I made a grimace to show how nasty that was. "Nice meeting all you guys, so you must be Blaise..." "Zambini, my name is Blaise Zambini, a true honor finally meeting such a lovely young lady as you Murray." He whispered, smirking crocked when I blushed of his compliment. He was a boy I wanted for keeps, he was such a cutie! "Aw... you're the one with the good manners, I'm looking forward to the time we're going to spend together", I teased, blinking my eye and turned around, "by the way, if it's an open space to me in Quidditch, please let me know darling.

" As I walked down the corridor back to Draco, Blaise and _Pansy_, I had to tilt my head a little when I saw a yet black haired boy with sparkling green eyes laying on the floor in pain. Draco stood over him with his fist, the black haired boy's face was half way covered in blood. "Hey Draco, what are you doing!" I snapped, pulling his sleeve so he stumbled away from the poor boy's body.  
"I'm drinking tea with Potter", he snarled, ripping away from my grip and stalking back to poor Potter, "what does it look like?" I drew my wand out from my bag and glared furiously at him, one thing is to punch or kick a person once, but beat them up? That's too much and too violent for my taste, "sorry to do this D, but either you go back to Pansy or I have to 'stupify' you're little stupid face!"

I had the perfect spell laying on the tip of my tongue, just waiting to hit Draco. Draco didn't seem to want to move so I just shrugged and smirked, "Avis", small birds came zooming fast right towards Draco, his face froze into a terrified grimace before he turned around and hurried back to the compartment. "Episkey", I mumbled, pointing my wand gently down on Potter's broken nose, he groaned in pain when I heard a light crack, "Tergeo", and the blood drained into my wand and didn't lay a single spot at Potter's face.  
"What's your name?" I asked kindly, pushing him up in a sitting position, in case he was about to choke on anything.  
His eyes flashed wide open in shock and his body tensed, but re relaxed when he saw that it was only me.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking confused around himself, "Okay Potter, we have to take you to the nurse, you've lost part of your me.." He shook his head in denial and laughed, "I didn't mean it that way, I meant what's your name?"  
I blushed in embarrassment, how stupid. "My name is Annabelle LeMurray, but please call me Belle." I smiled friendly and helped him up when he tried standing up.  
Was it something like a charm over this place or what? How many hot and sexy boys have I met on one day?  
"And I'm Harry Potter, and please don't say '_the one who survived'_, it's quite irritating you know." Both of us laughed, I really enjoyed being with him. - "SLYTHERIN!" The freakin' sorting hat yelled out, I jumped in my seat of his high voice and growled when some of the students snickered. I thought that I maybe would be happier than this, maybe because I befriended the Golden Trio on the train ride.

So either I had to break my friendship with them or live through hell with the Slytherin's.  
But I doubt that I'll ever get better friends than Harry, Hermione and Ronny. They understood why I'd manage to get into Slytherin, but they still liked me. I sighed when I was literally forced to sit at the Slytherin table, I got many glared from them but mostly from Pansy and Draco.  
Pansy because I'd blinded her and Draco for making small birds chase him.  
"So Blaise, since these two jerks ignores me, I hope you wont mind me being friends with the trio, it wont do any bad for you B." I said, making puppy eyes. They always worked when guys looked into them and a flow of warmth overwhelms their always cold hearts.

He shrugged his shoulders but gave me a tiny smile, he was the only Slytherin that was kind of nice towards me. "Oh mon Dieu, ne peut pas croire que nous sommes dans la même école à nouveau, j'ai pratiquement traîné mon père à Londres pour apprendre à vous!" (Oh my god, can't believe we're at the same school again, I practically dragged my father to London to get to you!) I turned around and my face lit up in happiness! "Vache sacrée, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt? Vee, vous l'avez dit vous êtes coincé en France avec ton frère!"(Holy cow, why didn't you tell me before? Vee, you said you got stuck in France with your brother!) "I know, isn't it awesome! We're going at the same school!" Vee screamed in joy, everyone turned their eyes at us, curious. "Ms. LeFevre and Ms. LeMurray?", Dumbledore asked, "is anything wrong?" Both of us shook our heads and hugged each other, "talk later." I whispered, she turned around skipped towards some very good looking guys on the end of the Slytherin table, I sighed in reliefe. It would've been so bad if she'd gone into one of the other houses. "Who was that?" Blaise asked curious, staring longing after Vee.

He obviously was hypnotized my the force of a Veela. Well, though me and Vee just had less than a quarter Veela in our blood, we could still do almost everything a pure Veela could, except turning into a horrid and ugly creature. So we're almost purebloods, so the hat can't notice. "Oh that's just Vienna LeFevre, my French BFF." I announced, smiling at his excitements He nodded, how strange that he still hadn't taken his eyes of her, maybe it was true love or something.

**Hope you liked it, kind of boring but it's my first time... **

**By the way, if anyone could please tell me if it's possibly to set a picture into the text!**

**X xVampireWitchX 3 Love u guys!**


End file.
